


[Performance of] Modern Major Death Eater

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Pirates of Penzance - Sullivan/Gilbert
Genre: Death Eaters, Filk, Gen, Gilbert and Sullivan, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Puns & Word Play, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: I sing "Modern Major Death Eater" by DelphiPsmithAuthor's original summary:Gilbert and Sullivan go dark side, or, Lucius has a solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Performance of] Modern Major Death Eater

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Modern Major Death Eater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112684) by [DelphiPsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiPsmith/pseuds/DelphiPsmith). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:02:11
  * **File Size:** 4 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1RkM97RnZ91vrscmMlhAz20MKiHDwikZ9)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=12H6E_xY1-hMIdkTjTOjwIRH3W05i5T-5)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Modern Major Death Eater_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112684)
  * **Author:** [DelphiPsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiPsmith/pseuds/DelphiPsmith)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid)




End file.
